The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star
The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star is a show about the daily life of our favorite pink starfish. It was created by JCM . Episodes Season One #''Patrick Comes Out Of His Rock'' #''Patrick Meets The President'' #''Patrick Runs Over A Seahorse'' #''Patrick Has 24 Hours To Live'' #''Patrick Has One Hour To Live'' #''Patrick Steals A Shoe'' #''Patrick Outsmarts A Sea Monster'' #''Patrick Forgets To Take A Shower'' #''Patrick Marries A Lamp'' #''Patrick Divorces A Lamp'' #''Patrick Finds A Piece of Gum'' #''Patrick Annoys His Boss'' #''Patrick Drinks Purple Tea'' #''Patrick Goes To Sleep'' #''Patrick Wakes Up'' #''Patrick Befriends His Bellybutton Lint'' #''Patrick Loses His Brain'' #''Patrick Swims To China'' #''Patrick Takes Up Fiddling'' #''Patrick Fiddles As Rome Burns'' #''Patrick Writes A Book'' #''Patrick Falls In Love With A Mermaid'' #''Patrick Visits His Grandparents'' #''Patrick Saves The World'' #''Patrick Destroys The World'' Season Two #''Patrick Goes to the Doctor'' #''Patrick Lifts Weights With Larry'' #''Patrick Breaks Fred's Leg'' #''Patrick Mourns the Death of His Lamp'' #''Patrick Holds a Funeral in Squidward's Backyard'' #''Patrick Solves a Rubix Cube'' #''Patrick Takes the Name of Texas in Vain'' #''Patrick Buys a Hat'' #''Patrick Forgets How to Eat Again'' #''Patrick Cleans Up SpongeBob's Shelf'' #''Patrick Sings the Blues'' #''Patrick Gets a New Job'' #''Patrick Loses His Tooth'' #''Patrick Winds Up in Prison'' #''Patrick Busts Out of Prison'' #''Patrick Does The Twist'' #''Patrick Watches Paint Dry'' #''Patrick Swallows a Bug'' #''Patrick Meets His Nephews'' #''Patrick Abandons His Nephews'' #''Patrick Eats Too Much Ice Cream'' #''Patrick Plays in the Olympics'' #''Patrick Goes to a Comic Book Convention'' #''Patrick Dies'' #''Patrick Rises'' Season Three #''Patrick Returns From a Vacation'' #''Patrick Wears White After Labor Day'' #''Patrick Prank Calls Squidward'' #''Patrick Shows Up Late to Work'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #1'' #''Patrick Gets Lost in a Corn Maze'' #''Patrick Is Not Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'' #''Patrick Kicks Flatts' Butt'' #''Patrick Encounters the Megalodon'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #2'' #''Patrick Gets His Boat Fixed'' #''Patrick Covers Up'' #''Patrick Meets John K'' #''Patrick Locks Himself in the Freezer'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #3'' #''Patrick Tries to Get His Favorite Television Show Back on the Air'' #''Patrick Runs a Marathon'' #''Patrick Breaks the Camel's Back'' #''Patrick Does Plankton a Favor'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #4'' #''Patrick Serves in the Army'' #''Patrick Gets Sent a Bunch of Snail Facts'' #''Patrick Sings the Bikini Bottom National Anthem'' #''Patrick Gives Mrs. Puff An Apple'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #5'' Season Four #''Patrick No Habla Español'' #''Patrick Has a Cruddy Birthday'' #''Patrick Breaks Fred's Leg (Again)'' #''Patrick Quits His Job At the CB'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #6'' #''Patrick Joins a Traveling Circus'' #''Patrick Attempts the Dirty Bubble Challenge'' #''Patrick Makes a Sandwich'' #''Patrick Gets a Pet Worm'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #7'' #''Patrick Hides From An Axe Murderer'' #''Patrick Is Gonna Need a Bigger Boat'' #''Patrick Didn't Start the Fire'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #8'' #''[[Patrick's Day Off]] Uncanon Episodes Fan-made episodes go here. #Patrick Has 15 Minutes To Live - by RamDarre #Patrick Tries to Open a Door - by MrScience12 #Patrick Dreams of Marshmallows - by William Leonard #Patrick Goes to the Bathroom - by Suds47 #Patrick Breaks A Window - by ChrisGriffinXx #Patrick Goes To The Moon- by Derrick Sauio. #Patrick Becomes a Singer- by TopherGopher #Patrick Makes A Fanfiction On His Own Fanfiction- by RamDarre #Patrick Makes Sandy Dumb And Himself Smart Because He Felt Like It - by Skullbones123 '''Patrick:' Fan-fiction about fan-fiction? My head hurts. Awards Krabby_Patty_Award.jpg|'Patrick:' Ooh, a Krabby Patty! (eats award) Moar Award TSAOPS.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! WS4.jpg|The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star is a HIT! SQAward.jpg Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy loves The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star! Loveydovey6.PNG Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star Category:Featured Category:We Love this series!